fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dolly P. Koopa
Dolly Koopa is one of the more friendly Koopalings, and is between Ellen D. Koopa and Alex Ember Koopa a in age. She is named after the country western singer Dolly Parton. She has been gifted with psychic powers Dolly enjoys singing and dancing - she also enjoys playing her guitar. She loves to bake and is often in the kitchen (Bowser makes her cook all the food). No one really talks to her, so she's kind of a lonely Koopa. Harley takes the most interest in her and the two are good friends. She also gets picked on a lot - mainly by Roy. He pulls her hair. She also has an obsesion with butterflys. Appearance Dolly wears blue high heels, thick red lipstick, a Blue Butterfly in her hair and a pink scrunchie around her wrist. She has thick wavey blonde hair and a blue star birth mark on the sides of her head (much like Larry). She has an alternate sports outfit when she takes out her butterfly hairclip and has her hair tied back with her pink scrunchie, this means she has got nothing on her wrists but besides that she looks the same. Dissapearance Like Harley, Dolly whent "missing" as a child too (Rumors are that Bowser dumped her in an alleyway, but Lavora saved her). Game Appearances ''New Super Mario Bros. Legend of the Shine Sprites Dolly makes her first ever appearance in ''New Super Mario Bros. Legend of the Shine Sprites, where she is the boss of World 9: the Food World. She attacks by throwing scraps of food at Mario or by making musical notes come out of her wand. The battle takes place in a giant deep fat fryer with two burgers in it. Occasionally, the room will flood with boiling oil and the burgers will float up. Mario must stay on the burger untill the oil goes back down. Once Dolly has been stomped three times, she will be defeated and leave behind the key to World 10. ''Mario Party Back In Time Both Dolly's first appearance and her new appearance are in ''Mario Party Back In Time. Dolly's original aperance is unlocked first and then when the New Super Mario Bros. Legend of the Shine Sprites board is unlocked, her appearance is updated. Flower Power Dolly apears in Flower Power as the boss of world 3, Sky High. She fights by shooting gusts of wind and blocks of ice from her wand, Daisy must stomp her six times to defeat her - she is the only koopaling who is stomped six times. She also apears in the Flower Power Epilogue as a grown up, she became Queen of an icy relm and doesnt see her family much, this is a referance to the phrase'' "You dont know what you've got 'till it's gone..."'' Super Mario Party 10 Dolly is confermed to be in this game, she is the Koopaling for the board Candy Central Station- her partner is Elly. Relations with Other Characters Bowser Dolly and her dad arent very close atall, Bowser seems to mock her and force her to kook, however in Flower Power Bowser saves her from falling out of the Koopa Clown Car and in the Flower Power Epilogue her finaly tells her he loves her and that he is sorry for being a big Jerk. Clawdia Since her Mother is "dead" they never realy spoke (exept for in Super Mario Bros. Undead). Her and Clawdia dont have chemistry atall. Pyotr Dolly and Pyotr are close friends- but not as close as her and Elly. Pyotr helps Dolly with every day things like her cooking, climbing and even seving dinner however, Dolly annoys him with her constant singing. Lavora Dolly and Lavora get allong well as she is Dolly's guitar mentor. Lavora gave Dolly her old guitar, sometimes Dolly gives Lavora cooking tips. Gyro Dolly and Gyro are friends and Gyro is largley intersted in her life and is trying to find out why Roy and Bowser hate her so much. Gyro likes Dolly's singing and tried to sing along with her once- this however did not work as he got all the lyrics wrong and screached half way through. Ludwig Dolly dosent talk to Ludwig much but the two are good friends, Ludwig tought Dolly how to play the piano. Lemmy As Dolly loves to cook she need plates and platters. Lemmy however tends to do cirrcus tricks with them and always tends to break them, this real anoys her. Roy Roy seem to bully Dolly (he bullys most people) he pulls her hair and he is always trying to destroy her stuff but Harley seems to stop him. Iggy Iggy makes experiments in Dollys Kitchen but Dolly dosent seem to mind. The two are freinds. Ellen Dolly and Ellen are very close and the two are probably best friends - Dolly claims to know her middle name. Like most friends they do argue a bit but always make up after. Bowser sent them on a mission together in Flower Power. Alex Dolly and Alex are good friends but she somtimes gets scared of him, she thinks he will blow up her kitchen with his electrical powers but all in all they are friends. When Dolly was 6 Alex accidentally electricuted her so bad he sent her into hospital for a week. Wendy Dolly is realy anoyed by her bratty atitude she will often "serve her soup cold" and foil her plans to steal from the rest of the Koopalings Risen Dolly and Risen are supprising close. Dolly feels sorry for him as Bowser is mean to him too. Dolly and Risen also have a friendly kind of sibling rivalry and offen kid about with eachother. Morton Jr Morton is always hiding in the refridgerator eating her Cooking Supplies. Dolly give him sallad only due to the fact that she thinks he's fat. Lady Dolly and Lady dont get on well due to the fact that Dolly is older and is set to be Queen before her. Lady once tried to kill Dolly as she slept but Elly walked in and stoped her. Jackson Jackson and Dolly are good friends but fall out alot. Jackson plays pranks on her with Larry. Larry Larry and Dolly are good friends but fall out alot. Larry plays pranks on her with Jackson. Harley Dolly and Harley are classed as best friends but the two seem to be driffting apart over the las few games. Tim Tim and Dolly dont realy talk much atall but the two have been shown to be good friends. Bowser Jr Since Bowser Jr real acts like his farther she is not very fond of him but Bowser Jr acts milder towards her. Jacob Like the rest of the Koopalings she doesnt realy know Jacob that well, but when they did meet the two became friends. Dragonia Dolly asks Dragonia to use magic on her food to either make it taste nice or to make more of it. The two are good friends. Quotes *"Ah! I shall have to serve your soup cold!"'' *"No ice-ceam for you!"'' *''"Butterflys away!"'' *''"You'll never defeat my farther mario... as much as i wish you could"'' *''"Prehaps we should leave them Harley..."'' *"ROY!" *''"The Mushroom Kingdom will be underwater in 3 hours time Mother..."'' *''"Morton, get out out of the refridgerator... NOW!"'' *''"Tea anyone?"'' *''"I know how you feel..."'' *''"Dad, im at work from 9 to 5... you know that.... RIGHT?"'' *''"Bah Humbug!....he he he"'' *''"Oh...... hi Princess..... im.... your new maid..."'' *''"HEY! I do know Elly's Middle Name, but i refuse to tell you!"'' Gallery File:LEAVE_ALONE!!!_DONT_TUCH!!!_GO_AWAY!!!_GET_LOST!!!_DISAPEAR!!!.png Dolly Koopa Original.png|Dolly's first apearance dollypkoopa.png|Dolly by . Dolly Koopa Grown Up.jpg|Dolly as a grown up. Dolly Koopa Sprite.png|Dolly's Battle Sprite Dolly Koopa Battle 1.png|Mario Fighting Dolly in Super Mario Land 6: Reigonal Explorers. Dolly Koopa Flower Power.jpg|Dolly in Flower Power Paper Dolly P. Koopa.png|Dolly in Super Paper Mario 2: Rock, Paper, Scissors. Dolly Koopa Human.png|Human Dolly in New Super Mario Bros. Inside Out! Dolly Koopa.png DollyPKoopaLockyStyle.png|Dolly by Locky12 DollyPKoopaSports.png|Dolly in her sports outfit Dolly P. Koopa 2D Art Upgrade.png|Dolly's BETA 2D Image Dolly P. Koopa 2D Art Upgrade 2.png|Dolly's Newer 2D Art Trivia *She is described by some of her siblings as almost non existent. *There is largely supported evidence that her midle name is Pacifica. *Her human apearance is based upon Cinderella. Category:Koopalings Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Bowsers Minions Category:Female Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:SuperToadMan56's Stuff Category:Royalty Category:Princess Category:Psychics Category:Free to use Characters Category:Based off real life people Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Dolly's Minions